My saviour
by lesleytonyb
Summary: Vegeta thinks he is strong enough to take on a planet alone, he is wrong, luckily someone stronger comes along to help him out xlxl


My saviour

The inhabitants of planet aforna were hardier than I expected, Freiza had made me promise him that I wouldn't go alone, he clearly instructed me that I should bring not only Radditz and Nappa, but a few of his men along to help purge this place. He warned me time and time again that there were creatures there with power levels much greater than mine, but did I listen, hell no I didn't, I was an arrogant little fuck back then. I was 19 and thought I was stronger than god himself.

I was doing good at first, on my own against a whole planet full of super strong soldiers. I was having fun, wondering why Freiza had made such a fuss. He was way too over protective of me, and it wasn't just coz we were fucking coz he had always been that way, even when I was a kid and of no interest whatsoever to him sexually he had always given me missions that weren't enough for me, he never let me fight anyone that had a chance of beating me, yes to you it was probably sweet that he cared so much for me, but for me, it was a major fucking annoyance. I needed a challenge, I'm Saiyan for Christ's sake I wanted to be beaten to within an inch of my life, we crave that.

So, I was halfway across the godforsaken dump of a world, bodies piling up in my wake, I was feeling pretty damn good about myself, I was fully planning what smart ass smugness I was going to say when I got back to Freiza, tell him how he was wrong to ever doubt my abilities and one day I would even be stronger than him. then I saw them.

Looming ahead of me were four huge super soldiers, I felt a slight wavering panic inside me as my scouter told me their astronomically high power levels, but I pushed it down again. Yes, these guys were stronger than me, and yes there were four of them, but I still felt pretty confident that I could take them. I sauntered forward, careful not to show a scrap of fear. They towered over me, my small self barely reaching their chests.

I decided that my slight frame would be my advantage, everyone knows the bigger someone is the slower they move right? Fucking wrong. These guys were fast, and stupidly strong, I couldn't even touch them. I kept getting up, stubborn as an ass I was, and they kept knocking me back down, not even breaking a sweat, laughing, humiliating me. I felt my anger rising, bubbling up inside me like lava in my veins, I screamed in rage, but it was all a waste of my breath coz nothing I done, any move I tried was even denting these guys, they were just so relentless.

I can't lie, I was shitting myself, I honestly thought that was the end for me. I stood and got punched to the ground countless times until eventually, I could stand no more. I laid face down in the dirt praying to a god that I didn't believe in for some kind of miracle to save me from this dire situation. My head was pounded over end over into the floor, my face burning with agony as my cheek bones cracked against the hard rock ground. I was done for, my body battered and broken. I knew I was about to die, till I heard him.

His scream was guttural and feral, anyone would have thought it were he who was in pain. His anger couldn't be contained, it was palpable in the air, I could feel the heat of his pure rage, saturating the whole area. The blows to my small body stopped, the soldiers immediately lost interest in me as this new far more substantial threat approached.

They must have known they were about to get torn to shreds, it was obvious to anyone, but I doubt they realised the extent of the battery they were lined up for. Freiza was barbaric, he tore hearts from chests and ripped muscle clean off bones, his blood covered face a picture of fury, his teeth bared like a tiger. He was a wild animal, a beast of a man, a ferocious monster, but to me… he had never been more beautiful.

It was a massacre, a total bloodbath, more soldiers and super soldiers came, but they were nothing, like a swarm of ants attacking a wolf. He cut them down one by one as though they were but air, eventually, there was no one left standing. When the last body hit the ground with a sickening squelch the rest of the planet lay eerily silent, no man nor creature dared make a sound lest this unstoppable force hear them and destroy them in cold blood. Only then, when he was sure I was safe, did he turn to me. I had somehow managed to pull my bruised and bloody body into a sitting position, leant uncomfortably against some rocks. I tried so hard not to show my torture and humiliation on my face, but it was futile. I could hide neither my pain nor my shame, I felt like a failure, a useless, weak idiot.

He walked to me, looking down at me with hardened eyes, I was certain he would tell me how disappointed in me he was, and he had every right to do so, shit I was disappointed in myself. He took a final glance around to make sure no-one was watching before dropping to his knees at my side

"Vegeta, can you hear me?" he asked, a softness to his voce that I wasn't expecting. I nodded then flinched as a jolt of fire burned down my spine, I was almost positive that it was broken, possibly in numerous places. I couldn't stop the pathetic whimper that escaped me, the pain was too much to bear.

"Shhh baby its ok, you're going to be just fine," he soothed, placing his cool hand against my blazing forehead. He kissed my face, getting blood on his lips, he didn't seem to care. Blood was usually a turn on for me, but not like this. I felt I was dying, my very life fading before my eyes.

"I'm going to pick you up; the movement will hurt a lot. I'm sorry. I need to get you back to the ship and into a healing tank,". I didn't answer him, I tried my best to brace myself, but nothing could ready me for the torture him moving me caused. All I could do was scream and cry and burn.

He got me to the ship fast, either that or I passed out for some of the journey, I don't remember much of it. Just the jarring grind of bone splintering against bone with each step he took. Feeling the blood and the life draining from me piece by piece. I couldn't see, I could barely hear, muffled shouts the only sounds my ears could gather, but I could feel, fuck could I feel. The feeling was intense, I could never describe that pain, neither have I felt it again thank god, it was terrible a white hot agony ripping through my body, sending me to the brink of insanity.

I don't remember being put in the healing tank, but I remember waking up. Green fluid bubbled around me. When I first opened my eyes I automatically flinched, expecting the agony to return at any moment, it didn't. my body felt healed and strong again. I opened my eyes, expecting to see a doctor looking in at me but instead I saw Freiza, staring intently at me, a worried expression on his flawless face, it seemed he didn't incur even a scratch from the same warriors who so easily destroyed me. He smiled when he saw my eyes open, all my worries about him being angry with me for disobeying his orders were moot, he didn't care about any of that so long as I was ok.

He drained the tank and helped me out, I didn't need his help, my body felt stronger than ever, but I accepted it anyway. He didn't say a word, he simply kissed me passionately, using his tongue to explore every part of my mouth, gripping my hips with his smooth hands, his eyes slipping closed, kissing me like his very life depended on it. I melted into his kiss, kissing back with as much fervour, wanting to taste every part of his mouth, our lips moving in unison, Freiza was a good kisser. Once he broke our needy smooch he kissed me three more times on the lips, holding onto my face. It seemed hard for him to let go. He tossed me some clothes and left the room.

The doctor who had been waiting quietly in the corner came over then, thankfully paying no mind to the raging hard on Freiza's kiss had left me with. I pulled on my jeans to conceal it a little at least before I let her check me over

"You are lucky to be alive," She told me in a stern voice, wrapping a blood pressure meter round my bicep and pumping it up "He got you here just in time, he didn't leave even for a second, you really have entranced him, haven't you?" she chuckled

"Try not to pull anything like that again, for everyone's sake, if you had died he probably would have blown up the whole universe."

She wrote a number down on my records and placed the cold bit of her stethoscope against my back, I didn't flinch at the cold, I was ready for it. She listened to my heartbeat for a minute then wrote some more stuff down

"Ok, you're good to go," she informed me chirpily

"Thank you," I mumbled and left the medical bay in search of my saviour. I hated to say thank you to anyone back then, I have no qualms with it now, but then I felt it took a chunk out of my pride. But if it wasn't for Freiza I would have been a goner, so I felt it was needed. He was easy to find, standing in his private quarters, staring out at the stars a glass of fine red wine in his hand

"I poured you a glass," He told me as I entered, gesturing to a glass of wine on the table, I picked it up and stood at his side

"Em…. thank you Freiza for rescuing me today, and I apologise for disobeying you," I said to him looking at the ground. He sighed before answering in a voice so quiet it was barely a whisper

"I thought I had lost you for a moment. Vegeta, I can't tell you what to do, I'm your partner not your owner, but I can ask you, beg you if I must, never do anything like that again, please," He pleaded, looking deeply into my eyes. I nodded and took a small sip of my wine.

"Oh god that's disgusting," I cried as the rich dark fluid ran down my throat leaving an aftertaste so bad it nearly made me heave.

"That's a 1986 chateau Latour!" he exclaimed

"Still disgusting" I said putting my glass on the table and pulling a yuk face

"Well…what do you want to drink?" he asked still shocked that I insulted his posh wine

I looked at him with a little smirk

"How about we skip the drinks and let me thank you properly?" I purr, moving towards him slowly, my eyes never leaving his. He smirks back, he knows what I want.

"and how do you intend to thank me Vegeta?" he asks smugly. I take his wine glass from his hand and place it on the table next to mine, taking his hand in mine and leading him to the bed to show him just how grateful I was.


End file.
